life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Gonzalo Martin
Gonzalo Martin is the voice actor of Sean Diaz in Life is Strange 2. Early Life and Career Born in Buenos Aires, Argentina, Gonzalo began acting at a very young age. Although he initially studied to become a pilot, by the time of his graduation, he decided to pursue a career in acting. At the age of 18, Gonzalo moved to Los Angeles to pursue acting at the New York Film Academy, where he attended its Acting for Film program in 2015 and was a part of the Academy's admissions team. New York Film Academy Alum Gonzalo Martin Stars in 'Life is Strange 2' He graduated with an Associates of Fine Arts (AFA) in Acting for Film. Working on Life is Strange 2 was his first ever voice acting job. Interviews * Life Is Strange 2 - Voice Actor Live Stream with Gonzalo Martin (November 2, 2018) * PAX West 2019 Panel (August 30,2019) Trivia * According to his offical resume:Gonzalo Martin - Resume ** Gonzalo is 5'7" and weights 155lbs. ** Gonzalo is a tenor, and can play the piano and ukelele. ** Gonzalo is a certified private airplane pilot, crossfit judge, and open water scuba diver. ** Gonzalo is trained in multiple types of dance, including bachata, reggaeton, salsa, and tango. * On November 2, 2018, Gonzalo played Episode 1 of Life is Strange 2 for the first time during an Extra Life charity stream.Life Is Strange 2 - Voice Actor Live Stream with Gonzalo Martin (Sean) During the stream, he revealed the following information: ** Regarding his personal life: *** Gonzalo was 22 at the time of the stream, and came to L.A. from Argentina about three and a half years prior. (0:12:58) *** Gonzalo is part of a foster family. He is the youngest of five siblings (0:22:38), and has had a total of five younger brothers. (01:23:03) *** Gonzalo's favourite soccer clubs are and . (0:26:49) *** One of Gonzalo's favorite bands is , whom he grew up listening to. (0:33:48) *** Gonzalo is a dog person. (01:42:36) ** Regarding the game: *** Gonzalo's role as Sean Diaz was his first voice acting job. (0:10:50) *** Gonzalo does not consider himself a gamer, and had never heard of the ''Life is Strange'' franchise prior to getting the role of Sean. (0:17:39) While recording, he played the first game under the recommendation of his voice director, Philip Bache; he realized he was part of a similar game soon afterwards, and subsequently learned he was performing as the main character of Life is Strange 2 from one of his co-workers a month or two before the game's release. (0:18:10) *** The only dual mic sessions Gonzalo did for Episode 1 were with Roman George, the voice of Daniel Diaz, and were limited in number due to time and cost. (0:35:32) The only scenes they recorded together were the roadside walking scenes, which he speculated were to help them get a feel for their characters' relationship. (0:47:53) *** Recording for the first episode took place in on-and-off sessions over approximately nine months. (0:49:44, 2:10:53) *** Gonzalo was given some liberties with changing certain lines to sound more natural. He improvised Sean calling Daniel "enano", which was inspired by how he referred to his own younger brothers. (01:41:27) *** Gonzalo got the callback for the part of Sean six months after his initial audition. (02:30:44) *** The scenes Gonzalo found hardest to record for "Roads" were Esteban's death scene, calling Lyla at the Three Seals Motel, and the confrontation with Daniel in the motel room, during which they "had him crying inside the booth for hours until they got it". (02:32:32) *** Raoul Barbet and Michel Koch were present through Skype calls and gave feedback throughout Gonzalo's VA sessions. (02:42:35) * Leading up to the release of the second episode, Gonzalo performed as Sean in a promotional live-action trailer remake of the first episode's Three Seals Motel scene. Videos Life is Strange 2 - Live Action Trailer PEGI Life is Strange 2 Bringing Relatable Characters & Stories to Life (PAX West 2019) External Links * Official website * IMDb profile * Instagram profile * Facebook profile * Vimeo profile References Category:Voice Actors Category:Cast Category:Voice Actors (Season 2) Category:Cast (Season 2) Category:Crew Category:Crew (Season 2) Category:Season 2